


Rubber Duckies

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: SnK Modern Day AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Parent/Child Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short about Jean giving his four year old daughter a bath and talking about her rubber duckies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy short domestic fluffy for the SnK Modern Au I'm working on with authr2b.  
> Hope that you all enjoy it!

“Duckies! Daddy, look at the duckies!” Camilla cooed, attempting to place the rubber duckie against Jean’s lips. A soft smile formed on Jean’s face when he allowed the duck to touch his lips, which in turn made Camellia smile before she went back to playing with the duck in the water. 

“Are your duckies happy, Camilla?” Jean asked as a way to distract his four year old from the water being poured over her head. The warm water washed out the tear free shampoo from her black hair, making her bob cut cling to her face and neck. 

After making sure that none of the shampoo was on her face Camilla replied, “I think that they’re happy, Daddy.” 

“Ah, well that’s good. The water feel nice? Just right for the duckies to play?” 

“Yes,” Camilla replied with a small toothy grin, showing off her pretty pearly whites and a single missing tooth. Laughing at her reply Jean poured another cup of water over her hair, insuring that all of the shampoo was thoroughly rinsed out.

Reaching to the side to grab a small rag and holding it out towards Camilla Jean asked, “Want to use your soap to give yourself and your duckies a good scrub before you get out of the bath, sweetheart?” 

A ‘yes’ was quickly followed by a giggle before Camilla took the rag from Jean’s hands. The little girl wet the rag, then allowed her dad to show her the right amount of soap to use for both herself and her duckies. Jean watched quietly with a soft smile on his face before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. A soft kiss placed on the side of his neck was followed by the sound of his wife Mikasa’s voice. 

“So are the duckies clean, Jean?” Mikasa asked, giving a short hum as she relaxed and leaned into her husband's back. The two of them swayed gently from side to side, listening to their child’s laughter. Jean wrapped his hands around his wife’s, giving her knuckles a quick kiss. 

“Yes- even the little one that walks on two legs,” Jean replied. Mikasa chuckled, kissing her husband once more before Jean released her hands and allowed Mikasa to help their daughter out of the bath. Mikasa first handed Camilla a towel that could be used to dry herself off with, then gave her a hand towel to dry her duckies off. 

Leaning down Jean scooped Camilla up into his arms, blowing a raspberry onto her belly and causing the young girl to squeal and flail her arms around, yelling for Mikasa to save her from the ‘tummy monster’. Jean handed Camilla over to Mikasa, who took her into her arms and shooed Jean out of the bathroom, closing the door so she could get Camilla into her pajamas. This task only took a few seconds before the bathroom door opened again and Camilla came barreling out of the bathroom at top speed, headed for her room. 

Jean and Mikasa followed at a slower pace, holding hands as they walked from the bathroom and down the hall. Before knocking on their daughter’s door, which had been left ajar, Jean and Mikasa saw the little girl tucking in her duckies before she, too, got under the covers and waited for her parents to tuck her in. 

The two took opposite sides of the bed, each placing a kiss on Camilla's forehead and double checking the room for monsters. Leaving her ‘monster away’ light turned on on Camilla’s bedside, Mikasa started reading a bedtime story to her. Camilla did not take long to fall asleep; the little girl was out like a light in what felt like a few moments. Closing the book with a smile on her lips, Mikasa tip-toed to place the book back onto the shelf before kissing Camilla one last time on the forehead for tonight, then joined Jean at the door. 

Leaving it open by just a crack the two made their way to their shared bedroom. Leaning down to kiss Mikasa just outside their bedroom Jean mumbled, “That kiss was from the duckies,” before walking into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Mikasa stood outside their bedroom for a few seconds before going in and giving him a quick kiss in return. Earning a smug grin from Jean he asked, “Was that from the duckies as well?” 

Returning Jean’s grin with one of her own Mikasa replied, “No. That kiss was from me-- I do not need to use the ducks as an excuse to kiss you, Jean.” 

Mikasa went into the master bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving Jean standing there, his face burning a bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this! Camilla's name has changed twice while writing this before I had settled on Camilla-- it was originally Camellia, but idk I might change it. 
> 
> Let me know what all of you think!


End file.
